Supernatural Lovers and Family
by DarkNight0123
Summary: Artemis Rose used to live a normal life, until she got pregnant at 19. Her family kicked her out and the man, a hunter, who got her pregnant died before telling her his full story. With only one name whispered to her by her dead lover, she made her way to a new place. 7 years later, she runs into the Winchesters and they hit it off. Soon they are traveling together. Will love rise?
1. Chapter 1

DN123: Hi guys! I have something new out now! I am doing a Supernatural Fanfic with a personal OC. I really hope you guys like the chapters I am about to put out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam and Dean or any other Supernatural character that will be present. My only creation is Artemis and her sons. The names are not mine, I have a fascination with greek mythology. Lol enjoy!

Chapter 1: Someone new

(Dean's POV)

"Here ya go, sug. One nice slice of Apple Pie for you…" The waitress lightly set the pie down in front of me, "some scrambled eggs with a side of sausage for you." She put the another plate in front of Sam with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sam said as the waitress nodded and walked off to the serving table. I began to saver my slice of heavenly goodness and ate happily as Sam poked at his eggs and prodded into his computer with notes.

"Okay, so there is a lot going on in this town. 4 murders within 4 days." Sam said as he clicked onto his computer, pulling up all newspaper's he could find on them. "In the articles, it explains how two were businessmen and two were a mother and child." I dropped my fork and stared at my pie. Really? A mother and child?

"Um…I hate to ask…but how?" I wished and hoped that the death wasn't a violent one.

"It says here that the child was found in his bed, looking as though he was asleep but the autopsy reports aren't being given to the public. The mother on the other hand was mauled like the two businessmen." Sam read onwards. Oh thank god…the little boy didn't suffer too badly. That boy shouldn't have died at all. Who would kill a child?

Slowly, I ate my pie but stopped once I could hear the sound an engine mixed with a sound I could never forget. I looked out the window and saw a 1958 black impala pull into the diner's parking lot blasting Metallica's _Master of Puppet's_. It wasn't just the car that had caught my attention though, no, it was the driver of that amazing car. A woman stepped out of the car, her black and red hair falling to her hips. Her eyes were covered by aviator sunglasses and she wore a black monkey suit like us but more form fitting. Amazingly though, on her feet was a pair of combat boots. This woman was beautiful. I watched as she went to the back of her car and grab something that she put in her pocket and the back of her pants pocket.

"-Ean? Dean!" I jumped a bit as Sam yelled my name and lightly sprayed me with water. I looked at him and growled.

"What was that for?" Sam laughed at my reaction and pointed at my plate. I looked down and saw the pie I had been eating, gathered and smashed. Then he pointed at my face. My fingers grazed my chin and I could feel the cream from the pie. Was the pie seriously falling out of my mouth? SO uncool.

"You're dropping food out of your mouth. What has you so glued, man?" I stared at him and pointed at the girl who was outside. Sam looked out the window as well and he watched with me as the girl closed her hood after getting out a gun and putting it in the waistband of her jeans. As she turned, we could see her face once more and she lifted her sunglasses, showing pure and powerful grey eyes.

"She's beautiful, right?" I looked back at Sam, trying to get his answer but then he pointed again.

"Yeah, she's beautiful for a mom." My eyes widened at his words. A MOM?! I turned my head and could see two little boys jump out of the backseat of her car. They looked no older than 7. Holy shit…

"She couldn't be a mother. Um, maybe they are her brothers?" I tried to think differently, hoping that this woman wasn't a mother.

"Well, we will find out. Looks like they are coming in." Sam and I acted like nothing was happening, but from the corner of my eye I could see the woman and the boys come in. As she walked in to the bar of the diner, the boys seemed to be twins with different hair styles. They both wore black shirts, each with a different band it seemed. They wore dark blue jeans with converse. One had black hair with blue ends in a mini Mohawk while the other had the same colored hair but except for blue, he had green and it was laid flat instead of mo-hawked. Weird, why would she let them dye their hair? The boys held the woman's hand as they looked around, they had the same colored eyes as she did. I watched as the waitress who served us walk up to her and the woman pull out a black wallet like ours.

"Hi, I'm F.B.I Agent Dahlia. I have some questions." She said, her voice strong but sweet to the ears. The waitress looked from how she was dressed down to the boys hiding behind her legs.

"An F.B.I agent with her boys at work? Is it bring your child to work day?" The waitress said with a small laugh. The woman giggled and touched the boys' heads. The twins smiled and held onto their backpacks.

"The babysitter cancelled last minute so I thought, why not let my son's see how mommy works instead of leaving them at home alone. Being a single mom and all…" I could hear a smile in her voice as she talked, then she knelt down. "Boys, go find a seat and look at the menu while I ask the nice lady some questions." Damn…she was a mom. The boys nodded and grabbed each other's hands as they looked around. The twin with his hair mo-hawked pointed and led to the booth behind us, while the other held tight to his brothers' hand. I turned my attention back onto "Agent Dahlia" and tried to listen to their conversation.

"…Okay. What do you know about the victims?" She asked. The waitress saddened and leaned against the counter.

"The mother and son were as thick as thieves. She always had a smile on her face for her boy, but the day of their deaths, she looked scared. Her son wasn't as happy as her normally was. Something seemed to scare those two so much that they could barely eat. Only had a couple bites before dashing out of here." The waitress explained. The woman quickly wrote on a notepad and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Anything about the men?" She touched her pen to her plump pink lips. Those things were natural, no sign of botox or anything.

"Don't know anything bout the men, Agent. They only came in a couple days before their death, but something seemed to be off. Actually, now that I think about it, they seemed to talk about their company or group. Saying things like they only had a couple of days before they paid the ultimate price for their actions." My ears perked slightly. I looked at Sam who was writing down what they discussed. The woman, Agent Dahlia, wrote in her book as well and smiled.

"Thank you for the info. You were very helpful." She said softly and proceeded to look at the menu before she took it with her to the table behind us where her children sat.

"Dean, something is off about her." Sam whispered. Damn…I really hope this woman isn't a demon. Would hate to make a kid motherless. I leaned over slightly and tried to listen.

"Okay boys, mommy has a job here. Three people dead in just two weeks." She said softly. "Papers call it 'animal mauling's' and the one with the child is called a murder. What do you think that means?"

"Werewolf!" One of the little boys yelled. The woman giggled and I could hear her whisper 'shh'.

"Um…maybe it's an um…" The other boy got quiet and whispered, "…a hellhound?" Okay, that's it. I looked at Sam and watched him nod as we both got up and made our way to the woman next to us. We pulled out our fake badges and held them up.

"I'm Agent Angus, this is my partner Agent Young." I said and we closed our badges. The woman's eyes turned dark and mean. One of her sons glared at us while the other hid behind his brother in fear. "We heard you speaking to the waitress and saw you show your badge."

"Yes…" The woman reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her badge and ID. "My name is Agent Artemis Dahlia. Is there a problem." Damn…this girl was, wow. Sam looked at me and began to talk.

"We are here on the same case. We didn't know they were sending other agents." Sam said in a professional manner. The woman sat up straight and maintained eye contact.

"My boss told me there was a job here and sent me here. Said I would have to be careful and there was a possibility I would run into other agents like me." She said and slid her hand down to her gun on her lower back. I watched her closely and looked to her sons. The one with the blue Mohawk seemed more protective of the green haired one. He must be the older one of the twins.

"Can I talk to your supervisor please?" Sam asked. Whoa, Sammy. You never ask to talk to the supervisor. What if they know our alias and catch us.

"Sure." The woman pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She held it to her ear and spoke. "Hello sir, this is Agent Dahlia. There are two agents here who would like to speak to you about my presence here…Yes Sir." She held out the phone to us, causing me to grab it and put it to my ear.

"Hello."

" _ **Hello, This is Special Agent Tom Willis."**_ The voice I heard on the line was one that I could never mistake.

"Bobby?!"


	2. Chapter 2

DN123: Okay, so in my fanfic, there are certain things that I will bring back. I hope you will all like it. I also would love to hear your feedback.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sam, Dean and Bobby are property of supernatural. I only own Artemis and her sons.

Chapter 2: The introductions and a new development

(Dean POV)

" _ **Dean? Why the hell are you idjit's calling as…?"**_ Bobby was beginning to mumble. I leaned closer to hear him.

"Bobby…why does this woman have your number?!" I asked as Sam stared at me.

" _ **Okay, I can explain…come to house. I will tell you everything and also give you info on your current case. Believe it or not, the woman with you idjits and her sons actually got some good information and need a bit of help."**_ Bobby hung up. Jeez, not even a small amount of information on this girl.

"So, I guess you two know Bobby by the reaction and the yell that scared the whole diner. What he say?" The woman stared at us and tied up her blonde hair, standing up to be level with us. She couldn't have been any taller than 5'5".

"He wants us all to go to his place, and he would explain everything along with some info about the case." I said and took out my wallet, paying for the check on our food. The woman rubbed her head and sighed before looking at her sons and laying down a tip from her own wallet.

"Okay boys, let's go see grandpa." Grandpa? The boys jumped up with a big smile and cheered. Who the hell was grandpa?!

(Artemis POV)

These boys…how did they know Bobby? I guess they are hunters.

"Okay boys, Lets go see grandpa." I said and smiled as my sons jumped off the booth and grabbed their backpacks. I looked back at the two guys that seemed to watch us, both of them shocked by the name 'grandpa'. "Okay, so we will meet you at Bobby's and get more stuff on each other, luckily he lives close by this town." My sons took my hands as we walked out of the diner and I helped them into the car and into their booster seats.

"Mommy, who are those guys?" I looked at my oldest and kissed his forehead, setting his backpack by his side. I did the same for my youngest. He immediately pulled out a coloring book and began to color.

"I am assuming they are friends of grandpa, baby, hopefully they are the good guys. And good job protecting your brother." I whispered and finished buckling them in. I closed the car door and made my way over to the driver's side, only to see the two men get into their car. Hmm, '67 Chevy Impala. My car is a older than theirs…As I watched them pull out of the diner's parking lot, I started my car and followed. Hopefully Bobby gives us the whole truth and not just a half assed one.

(At Bobby's)

"Looks like those guys got here before us." I said with a smile to my sons causing them to giggle. Parking next to the '67 Impala, I shut off my car and got out. Quickly, I helped my boys out of the car, putting their backpacks on their backs. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and held their hands as we made our way to the front door. Using my key that Bobby gave me, I unlocked the door and made my way in. I could hear the cocking of 3 guns and I stopped my boys from running in and stayed around the corner.

"Grandpa!" "Dad!" We yelled at the same time, making sure that Bobby could hear us and I peeked around the corner and watched the guys put down their guns and Bobby gain a smile.

"You can run now." I whispered to my sons and smiled as my twins ran around the corner and to Bobby who got out from behind the guys and pick up my sons in both arms. As I walked out from my spot, I saw the guys we had met stare at Bobby in awe. I set my bag on the table and giggled softly. I moved a stand of hair from my face as I made my way to Bobby and my boys.

"Hey dad." I said and smiled as Bobby put down my boys and hugged me tight, slightly lifting me off the ground. This man had always been like a father figure to me. Giggling, I let him go.

"Glad you got here safe." He whispered and kissed my forehead before turning to the guys. "Sam and Dean Winchester, I'd like you two to meet Artemis Rose and her twin sons, Charon Rose…" He touched my eldest sons shoulder (one with Blue Mohawk), "And Helios Rose. They are hunters as well." He pat my youngest softly as he hid behind his leg.

"Well, Sam and Dean, it is a pleasure to meet you both." I nodded to them and watched them do the same. Wish bobby would have pointed to which was which.

"How do you know Bobby?" The long haired one asked. I'm guessing that one was Sam.

"More importantly, WHY ARE YOU CALLING BOBBY DAD AND THEY ARE CALLING HIM GRANDPA?!" The short haired one yelled. My boys retreated behind me and Bobby in fear of the screaming man.

"First off, keep your voice down…you are scaring my sons." I said and glared at Dean. "Second, Bobby saved my life on numerous accounts and her helped me raise my sons after my family kicked me out and..." I explained and covered my boy's ears, "when their father was murdered by a demon." I said quietly.

"I took her and her son's in. She traveled and a I would sometimes take care of the tikes or she would take them with her." Bobby explained to Sam and Dean. I got on my knees and looked at my boys, they didn't need to hear the rest until they were older.

"Okay boys, Time to study. Get your study books from your backpacks. First start on math. Two pages for each subject. Okay?" I smiled at my boys and they nodded.

"Yes Mama." They said at the same time. I hugged them close and watched them run another room and pull out their books. Quickly, I closed the door and looked at the guys with seriousness.

"I'm sorry, I do not need my boys to hear this. They have enough on their plate with me doing what I do. I don't need them to know more than they should." I crossed my arms and sat down. The two brothers looked at me weirdly. "Listen, Bobby has done a lot for me and my sons. Our guardian angel has too. When I was just a couple months pregnant, my family kicked me out for getting pregnant before marriage. Ya know, god fearing old family. Never knew about demons and angels till the night my children's father was murdered. A man with jet black eyes attacked us when he came to get me off the side of the road. He immediate began to fight, but the second the demon saw and came for me, he jumped in front of me. That…things hand went straight through him, real close to my chest." I trembled and rubbed my neck. "His name was Damon…he…he took the chance and sliced off that things head, spraying both of us with blood. Both of them fell but I caught him. He…he was choking on his own blood but told me to come to Bobby's and whispered an address. I remember him talking about Bobby a couple times when we dated." I could feel tears breaking through.

"Artemis appeared on my doorstep covered in blood and saying Damon sent her. She told me everything and I took her in, taught her everything I knew. Her booksmarts helped a lot." Bobby said softly, rubbing my back gently to calm me down. "When the youngins arrived, she had a home birth. Ellen helped her with that area and she let me cut the cords. I became those little ones grandpa and Artemis' father. I'm sorry I never told you boys, but it wasn't my story to tell." I looked up at the guys who had found seats on the counter and one of the chairs. The short haired one was rubbing his head and neck while the long haired one was looking at the floor. Short hair was the first to speak.

"So that's why you had 2 bedrooms closed off…" He said quietly.

"and why we sometimes heard footsteps…" Long hair said softly, looking toward me.

"I had a couple missions where I needed to leave fast and the boys would have slowed me down. I left them here until I got back and took them with me to my next mission. Bobby would teach them certain things and help them. I would buy or…steal…schoolbooks for my sons so they could at least learn some things." I rubbed my sweaty palms on my pants, trying to cool them off.

"…I see." The short haired one whispered before standing and walking over to me, kneeling down. "I am sorry if I scared you and your boys. Let me formally introduce myself. I am Dean Winchester. That moose sitting over there is my younger brother Sam." He said and held out his hand to me. I gently put my hand in his and shook it softly.

"Sorry for what happened back at the diner. Hearing what you and your boys were saying kind of threw us off. It is rare we come across another hunter…one with kids no doubt." The one named Sam said. He stood and I took in his full height. He was younger than Dean, but taller. No wonder Dean called him a moose.

"It's okay. Honestly if I had been on your end, I probably would have reacted the same way." I bit my lip and stood, finally calmed from telling my story. "Now that we are all on the same page, how about we exchange info." I made my way to the table and opened my bag, grabbing my laptop from inside of it.

"Really? We…don't really have much. We got into town an hour before we saw you." Sam said with truth in his voice. Quickly, he came to my side with his brother.

"Well, when I got into town, I went to the Morgue." I pulled up the pictures I took.

"Wait! You had your boys with you and you took them to a morgue to see the mangled bodies?" Sam said loudly. This caused me to roll my eyes.

"No, I had them sit in the office while I did this." I smirked. "My boys are smart and taught well, so while I was looking at the bodies and keeping the doctor busy, Charon and Helios grabbed a couple of files and took pictures of the victims files since the doc wouldn't let me take them." Pulling up the files on my computer, the guys' mouth fell open. "Having children helps with an innocent act. Got him to let me leave them in the office when I said I was a single struggling mother on a terrible salary." I laughed softly.

"Wow…smart boys." Dean said softly. I transferred the files to my tablet and handed it to Sam while Dean stayed by my side and pulled up a chair.

"Ugh, I like paper more than electro stuff." Bobby said and I giggled as I grabbed a Manila folder with exact same information as as I had on my computer from my bag.

"I know Pop, that is why I went to the local library and printed out the copies for you." Bobby smiled as I handed him the folder and he kissed my head before looking through the files. "Anyways, I let my boys look at the pictures from the autopsy and they had a couple of guesses. Charon thinks it's a werewolf, but Helios believes it was a hellhound."

"Well, Charon might be onto something with the werewolf idea." Dean touched the picture on my laptop and looked surprised as the picture popped up. "…awesome. Anyways, the rippings of the body reminds me of when Kate ripped into one of her friends after he went crazy, but it can't be her. Not the right place and time."

"Who's Kate?" I said and looked up at him. If he is a hunter, why did he let her go? Sam immediately responded.

"Kate a pure werewolf that we met once. Well, we didn't meet her, we watched a video that she, her boyfriend and old friend made. Her boyfriend was turned when we were hunting, then he turned his friend who ended up killing him. He was in love with Kate so he turned her next. She tricked him and ripped him apart in anger, then she covered her boyfriend and left after vowing to only live off of animal hearts and control. She has done good so far, so it can't be her. Plus there shouldn't be any werewolves here." Oh, so that's why.

"Well, there is still the hellhound idea. I saw a crossroads around her when I got into town." I moved Deans hand and pulled up a set of pictures from the area. "I looked when my boys took a nap and I couldn't find anything to prove it, but when I did a bit of research while printing the files I found that there have been similar deaths of very big big shots in the city. But I have no clue how they are connected. The only one that was different was the mother and child. Autopsy reports say that they died at the same time, but the child was poisoned." I looked at the guys and Bobby. Sam seemed to be doing some research on my tablet.

"You might be right." Sam looked through the photo's. "But…a hellhound wouldn't have poisoned the child." He looked at me.

"I know, but what about this…what is the demon was with it. Get rid of the witness." I sat back and let my hair down from its ponytail.

"You might be onto something, Artie. We can treat this as a hellhound case then." Bobby said and began to look through his books and the file. I nodded and smiled before standing and going over to the other room where the boys were. I opened the door quietly and saw them studying.

"Boys..." They both stopped and looked at me as I smirked, "Helios, looks like you were right. Hellhound."

"Yes! I knew it! You owe me three salt bullets." Helios said, pointing at Charon who was sinking into his chair.

"Dang…" Charon said softly and dug through his bag and pulled out three of his bullets filled with salt. Dean peered in over my shoulder.

"Your sons make bets about what did the kill? And they carry bullets?" Dean said with a voice filled with shock. I laughed and nodded.

"The guns are modified nerf guns that now shoot real bullets. Helps get through security sometimes. They shoot real salt bullets, silver bullets and nerf bullets. I hold onto the silver bullets, they know better than to use the salt ones on each other and the nerf bullets they play with." Helios grabbed the bullets and shoved them into his bag. Charon sighed and looked at me with a smile.

"So it really was a Hellhound, mama?" I giggled and nodded at my oldest son's excitement.

"Once me, grandpa, Sam, and Dean finish connecting our info, then we will all go to a hotel and we will go over procedure. Okay babies?" My sons nodded eagerly and went back to studying. I may not have been able to go to college, but I won't have my boys growing up without learning. Dean stared at me as I walked past him.

"Okay, so since it appears to be a hellhound. How do we track it?" I looked at the guys and closed my laptop.

"We speak to the victim's associates. The people they were last seen with and the police's suspects, see if we can find anything that linked them. We also need to check out the crossroads for ourselves." I bit my lip and nodded at what Dean was explaining. As he continued to explain and look at my tablet, my phone rang.

" _Hello?"_

" _ **Agent Dahlia?**_ _"_ The voice said. I recognized it as the police chief that I met with before I went to the morgue.

" _Oh, Hi Chief Ramos. Is everything okay?"_ The guys looked at me as my voice got serious. Dean stood closer and listened.

" _ **There has been another attack.**_ _"_ Oh shit…

" _I will be right there. Just tell me where to meet you, and I am also bringing two more agents with me."_ Dean and Sam scrambled and rushed to pull on their suit jackets and fix their ties.

" _ **Thank you Agent Dahlia.**_ _"_ The chief hung up after giving me the address of the recent death and I shoved my computer and tablet into my bag.

"Boys! Avengers assemble!" I yelled as my sons ran out with their bags on their backs. "Come on, we are leaving. New crime scene. Then hotel. Charon, go start the car," I threw my keys and my little 7-year-old caught them with ease and ran out. "Helios, check that everything is in the trunk." My other 7-year-old nodded and ran behind his brother.

"You let your sons…" Sam looked at my questioningly.

"Yes, they know how to start the car, take inventory, and do quick things." I said and pulled my bag, running over to hug Bobby. "Sorry we have to exchange and run, pops. We will call at the hotel." I kissed his cheek and he kissed my forehead.

"It's okay, keep those boys safe and keep yourself safe." Bobby said sternly then looked at Sam and Dean. "Keep yourselves safe as well, and protect Artemis and those twins."

"Yes sir." Dean said and ran outside. I followed close behind, leaving Sam with Bobby. "Hurry up, Sammy!" Dean yelled and got in his car. I got into mine and looked at my boys, who were already buckled into their car seats.

"You boys ready for mommy to go into racer mode?" I smiled as they nodded eagerly and put helmets on their head and tightened their seat belts. Sam ran out and got into Deans Impala. "You two ready?" I yelled out to the two and watched them nod. I smirked and pulled out a siren, turned it on and put it on my dash. "Follow me!" I yelled and sped off.


End file.
